thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mentar Nasagori
Mentar is a Theta clone. For information on Theta clones, check here. Mentar was a Nasagori clone who served as the main antagonist for most of The Fall of Gods 1. He was head of Weapons Development within the Londimian Military, before eventually taking the postion of President. He manipulated Reznov and Dugal until he was killed by Silas, who was under Ansed's control. History Odd Beginnings The date of Mentar's creation remains unknown. Whenever it did occur, Mentar was created to serve as the main initiator of events on Earth. Collective databases note him as being sent to Earth 50 years prior to The Fall of Gods 1. While Omega acted as the overall leader of the Earth experiment, he had little time to manage all parts of experimentation. He created Beta to supervise the ground game. Beta created Mentar to infiltrate Earth's governments. Mentar was altered from normal Theta clones to have a different appearance. This was done to allow Beta to work alongside Mentar without arousing suspicion from humans. Mentar was also given greater abilties than normal Theta clones as he served a greater role. Within Earth's Governments The exact extent of Mentar's infiltrations and activity are unknown. It is clear he helped Beta set up facilties across the Earth for their experiments. It is suspected that Mentar infiltrated several Earth governments as well. Whatever the case, Mentar was found by Connor Cain and his group of fighters in Australia on January of 1999. Mentar had heard of this group from Beta. They had destroyed the Amazon facility. Mentar took on the group by himself. He managed to kill two of them before being subdued. The group didn't manage to kill Mentar though, as he lived on. He was present in South Africa when Connor's group attacked there. By that point, Omega had been frustrated with Mentar and Beta's failures. Mentar watched as Omega easily handled the group. Upon Omega's error, Mentar helped take Omega back into space with Beta. For some time, Mentar planned with Beta as how to accomplish Omega's plans. They eventually decide to infiltrate the strongest country in the world, Londim. In March of 2000, Mentar inlists in the Londim military, while Beta assumes the name of Yamato Nasagori and makes himself a renowned scientist. By 2005, Mentar is a well respected member of the military. Mentar soon becomes obessesed with his power, slowly forgetting their true purpose. He becomes begrudging of the checkups with Beta and Omega. But he still follows orders. In 2012, Mentar is made Head of Weapons Development within the Londim Military. He "recruits" Beta to develop military tech for the Londim military. With his higher postion, he is able to move Omega to a facility within Londim. Mentar soon learns of Connor and his groups plans to come after him. He allows them to come to him directly. Mentar and Beta easily dispose of the group, with only Connor escaping. Mentar and Beta are pleased with their success, but are worried that more supers may attempt to come after them. Mentar introduces the HUNT program to the Londim military, which is met with much aclaim. While the Londim military thinks it to protect the people of Londim, in reality it is supposed to stop all those that would oppose Mentar and Beta. For years, the HUNT program operates in secret. Mentar is pleased with the results, which allow him to recruit Demetrius Reznov. Mentar knows that Reznov's tempermant and powers will make him an ideal person for Mentar's plans. Mentar's obession with power consumes him, as he becomes the most powerful figure within the Londim military, though perhaps not by rank. He plans to seize control of Londim itself, so he may rule Earth. On December 15th, 2021 Mentar convinces the Londim military to publically unveil the HUNT program, so the entire nation will rally behind him. Reznov has become his right hand man. While Beta is displeased with Mentar publically unveiling HUNT, Mentar convinces him it is for the better. With public support, Omega's plan can be furthered far easier. Later that day, several supers draw Mentar's attention. He learns that Reznov is attempting to gather supers to rebel against him. While his paranoia is proven correct, Mentar decides to take advantage of it, instead of killing Reznov. He has Beta manipulate Reznov's mind to be in control of Mentar's every command. Mentar also sees Dugal as a prime candidate for installing Mentar as Londim's ruler. Within months Mentar has placed Dugal as head of Black Ops, manipulating Dugal's own need for power and self satifaction. The only factor that bugs Mentar and Beta is the Band. Mentar sends Reznov and Dugal to attempt to capture the group, but they fail. He decides to have Beta engineer Dugal to become the perfect assasain. Much to Beta's distaste, Mentar uses the improved Dugal to rid of those opposed to the HUNT program. Mentar then has Dugal kill the President, allowing Mentar to take control. He places Reznov and Dugal in high power postions insuring that Londim falls in line. In a seemingly bit of luck, Dugal also managed to capture several members of the Band. Beta recognizes Ansed and Card from earlier experimentation. Card is the son of Mentar, who impregnated a human woman as a test. The Fall of a Tyrant Mentar enjoys his success, confident that nobody left will oppose him. However, several factors come into play making Mentar uneasy. Omega is close to reawakening, foreign governments are against his new rule, and SPECTRE's more active role. Despite Dugal's greater power, he has been unable to take down Breail Rathal. Mentar uses Dugal's love of Elena to try to insure his success. Despite a diplomatic meeting with Romans, Rome gathers allies and launches war against him. Beta's experimentation on Ansed accidently sets of a latent Neostigma seed, which begins to infect hundreds of people. Mentar attempts to keep things under control, using several of Beta's experiments to provide Reznov with tools to lead war against Rome. Things quickly escalate out of his control, as Omega is reawakened. Unknown to Mentar, his obession with power has led to Omega deciding to rid of him. Ansed's Neostigma has taken control, causing him to gather an army intent on taking over the world. Rome lead's assasains after Mentar, as Mentar sends Dugal after the Pope. Both sets of assasains fail, causing Mentar to lose control of Dugal and the destruction of the HUNT base. Mentar is confronted by Ansed and his army, as well as Snowflake. While Mentar expects Omega's help, he is shocked to learn that Omega has left him. Mentar engages in a three way battle with them, holding his own well. To his suprise, the Neostigma infected Connor is present. Mentar easily handles him, but the distraction leads to him being hit directly by a Neostigma charged Silas. Silas's powers causes Mentar to dissolve into nothingness, ending his existence. Battles Mentar has participated in the following battles: *Down Under *The Clash of Three